Blood and Sugar
by LillianLovesLennon
Summary: Lily/James fic...Hopefully with some fresh ideas and cheeky humor ::wink:: Starts in their 6th year and has MWPP action! KAPOW!


Sugar And Blood  
  
By no far stretch of imagination Lily Evans was a odd girl to those in her dorm. She only spoke in even tones except in situations where her unusually tamed anger flared. She was precise with homework and kept herself to well…herself. Always armed with a polite smile and window-like eyes which seemed to swirl all her emotions publicly, she was neither cocky or overly shy. But they other girls kept away from her. There was a cloud of melancholy and remorse that tainted any conversation she ever shared. Every thing around her she looked as if it might suddenly be ripped apart, or maybe she looked at things as if they already had. Whichever view people had of her, this was why she was staring wistfully out of the window in the 3rd tower alone. Her 6th year of Hogwarts had started and she was already in one of her unique hiding spots away from the joking and laughing throng of students and teachers.  
  
Lily wasn't one for self pity. Her stomach just turned when she was in the midst of people. She knew that by crying once again for her killed parents would do nothing to help anyone.   
  
Nothing, she thought bitterly. I can't do a fucking thing about it. I'm stuck here learning to be a witch while Petunia is a 1,000 miles away hating my guts. I'd love to say I hate my life, but why complain when I'm the one who has it?  
  
"Ms. Evans?", a voice called down with a false sense of tenderness.  
  
"Ms. Evans are you hiding up there again?"  
  
It was Filch. She was warned repeatedly to keep away from her hiding spots and was threatened menacingly with weeks of detention scrubbing the dungeons.   
  
'God damn!', was her single thought as she sprinted towards an alternate exit and swiftly ran down it's tiny corridor.  
  
She was halfway to the Gryffindor tower when she ran smack into something warm. Something that swore as she fell back sharply and smacked her head on the floor so hard that she heard her head pop. Something that she couldn't see yet. Something that mumbled and then tore it's cloak off, something that was actually somebody who was-  
  
"Potter?!", Lily widened her emerald eyes while rubbing her sore spot.  
  
"Are you alright Lily?", he bent down on one knee and Lily heard something snicker behind him.  
  
"Uh…I'm sort of dizzy I think. Where are we?", Lily tried to stand up but was feeling increasingly disorientated.  
  
"Guys come on, she's not right in the head, we should get her help.", James motioned to the cold night air before him.  
  
Lily thought for a second maybe he was the one with the head trauma before three people appeared behind him. No, people couldn't appearate on school ground. What was that buzzing feeling in her head? Why were they looking at her like that, she felt almost fine. Almost, except for this falling feeling. Or was she falling? Who was carrying her? Were they running? Why was everything blurred?   
  
"Petunia! Mummy! Dad! RUN! I'm sorry! Please! No! Not Petunia! Run puh-puh-please….run….", Lily snapped her eyes open painfully.  
  
James…no Potter was shaking her gently. Had she been dreaming of their deaths again?  
  
"Dearie, you've been through a bit of a head bump. These boys got you here and said you fell down some stairs.", Madame Pomfrey looked suspiciously at each of the boys as though not believing their story.  
  
"I fell?", Lily rubbed her eyes trying to clear the confusion.  
  
"Er…yeah. You fell and we found you.", James looked eagerly at her, as if what?  
  
As if pleading for her to agree with his lies, she thought suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah, stairs…fell…", she murmured as Madame Pomfrey sniffed and walked away to tend her other patients.  
  
Left alone with the boys she identified as the usual gang that surrounded James Potter, the arrogant quidditch player and teen heartthrob, Lily thought loathingly.  
  
She wasn't on bad ground with him per-se. He was just annoying, arrogant ( as previously mentioned), and so damn sure of himself. If it weren't for her present situation she would have told him off for something, anything that she could. But being as she wasn't in control of the situation she'd have to put up with them. Anyways, they had brought her here and not let her sit concussed in the halls.  
  
"Uh…hello? Earth-to-Evans?", James waved his hand before a few times before she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?", she was surprised at how cold and distant she sounded.  
  
"Well, I think I should introduce you to the Mar-", one of the boys coughed loudly, "My friends."  
  
Lily glanced at them and knew them faintly. After all she had been with them for awhile now. The sandy blonde was Remy or something. He was quiet and she would've socialized with him except for the Potter association. The small fattish boy she recognized as the kid always getting yelled at my teachers. Odd she couldn't remember his name even though it was screamed oft enough. Her eyes fell to the taller of the three. He was Sirius, she knew that. Joined in ranks with Potter and must be dealt with the same amount of caution.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter.", James grinned while putting on a show as if they'd never met.  
  
"Pleasure.", Remus held out his hand and Lily saw that it shook slightly. He did look quite exhausted, she gave him a sympathetic nod as she shook it.  
  
"Hi.", Peter didn't make any motion to come closer but raised his head feebly almost as if wishing the room to swallow him.  
  
"Miss Lily, it's a very very VERY great honor.", Sirius bent down on one leg and kissed her hand sloppily.  
  
"Erg!", she wiped her hand on the infirmary's blankets and gave him a slight glare.  
  
She was about to ask them how they could become invisible when James bent as if to whisper in her ear. Normally Lily would have run, or at least scooted a few feet away. But today didn't feel normal so she consented.  
  
"We have an invisibility cloak. Of course you would've known that if you had let me take you out on a date when I asked 2 years ago, 3 weeks ago, and yesterday. By the way, your hair smells great.", she slapped him.  
  
James wheeled back with an amused smile playing across his face. Sirius gave a whopping laugh that had the consequences of Madame Pomfrey shooing them away quickly. James gave her a wink before disappearing behind the doorframe.  
  
What did he want with her? I mean he could date any girl in the school! In fact he was making out with that 5th year Ravenclaw last week! And even though Remus looked like a nice enough guy, the evil Potter/Black twins would most likely corrupt him sooner or later. But…., Lily trailed off sleepily.  
  
James is kinda cute.  
  
******************************  
  
The next day Lily awoke to giggling from the beds next to her. She peeked into the room and saw they were laughing at her. She looked behind her and found nothing. Annoyed at the two shamelessly mirthful 1st years, she called to the nurse.  
  
"Yes Ms. Evans? Are you feeling any pain or….oh dear.", Madame Pomfrey conjured a mirror and Lily gasped at what the source of laughing was.  
  
A halo. A halo was spinning slowly over her flaming hair. Not just a regular halo, one that had the inscribed words 'This girl is sole property of James Potter and no male may approach her until she has agreed to have a date with him.' circling lazily around. Oh he was going to pay in blood this time.  
  
"Well dear, I can't get it off. You may stay here until I figure it out or you could attend you classes.", Lily quickly dressed and walked out.  
  
She couldn't care less at the stares and pointing fingers as she entered the Great Hall. Nothing mattered, only revenge. He would be crying for her mercy when she was done. He would bow down and declare her victor , he would be-  
  
"Well hello Lovely Lily.", James quipped while his friends choked on their pumpkin juice.  
  
"You…are…going…to…die…now..", Lily enunciated each word as she fingered her wand threatingly.  
  
"It's a shame you don't realize how cute you are mad.", James ignored the glowing sparks from her eyes.  
  
"Bludicous.", Lily let her voice carry on a dark whisper.  
  
"Hey Lils, he didn't mean to offend you…" Sirius trailed off as James let out a yelp.  
  
Blood was spurting from his nose at a rapid pace. Lily stood there smiling hollowly while James   
  
Tried to mop himself up with his napkin that was know a violent scarlet.  
  
"Leddy, youb dibbin't havb tu do thisb.", He motioned to his face which was slowly draining color to contrast itself fiercely with the blood.  
  
"Reapairo." , Remus said.  
  
Sirius looked amused, "I didn't know that worked on people."  
  
"Lily- wait!", James called after she gave them a loathing look and ran from the room with the halo trailing.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Why won't she just go out with me?", James sat back down and sighed exasperated.  
  
"Not every girl is madly in love with your charm.", Remus smiled and went back to reading The Daily Prophet's latest Voldemort death count.  
  
At James' forlorn look Sirius piped up with, "Well, if I was a girl I'd be in love with you!"  
  
"Uh…yeah, thanks Sirius."  
  
"No but I'm serious! (a/n: not gonna make the overused joke. Not gonna use it ::chant: )."  
  
The boys stood up to go to their first class of the day, Potions.  
  
"I'd love your eyes and your devilish charm and-", Remus and James groaned as the trudged down the hall.  
  
*******************AUTHOR NOTES*********************  
  
Erm….hello ::waves happily:: This chapter felt a bit awkward eh? Yeah, well next chapter I'll fix that all up….hopefully.  
  
I love you! So love me and review! ::kiss:: MU-AH!   
  
See if you don't review, I'll give you herpes! Bwahahahaha! 


End file.
